Year 8
by WithDemonWings
Summary: AU It's Harry's eighth year, and tired of trying to cram every piece of information he can into his brain he decides that everyone needs a break. Drunkenness and other adult situations ensue.


_This fic is AU, there are canon elements but for the it is meant to be taken at face value. I am also pimpin' my brand new livejournal, the link is on my profile... I will be posting the same stuff there as here, however as I post them I will be probably be editing them so they'll be slightly different. I am currently going through Break My Fall... Enjoy!  
_

**Year 8**_  
_

Harry sat in the corner seat of the four person table in the library with Ron and Hermione, the fourth seat was taken up by Hermione's stack of books to cross reference with whatever homework she was currently working on.

'… and in this one it states that pixies are in fact cousins to dwarfs that …' Hermione was babbling about pixies and dwarfs as Ron doodle a scantily clad rendition of Hermione as she studied in a very provocative pose.

Thud.

Hermione's self musings were interrupted as Harry's head made contact with the table.

'Harry, are you even listening?' she asked outraged.

'No,' he replied not lifting his head up off the table and he snatched the parchment Ron was doodling on without lifting his head and handed it to Hermione as Ron yelped in indignant fear, 'and neither is Ron.'

'Ronald!' Hermione cried out in anger, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassed.

'Harry!' Ron cried out in anger, his ears going red in embarrassment.

'I am so bored,' Harry replied lifting his head off the table, 'I think my brain dribbled out of my ears, like, nine days ago.' He stated sitting back in his chair dropping his pen on the desk and flipping his textbook shut.

'Harry, it's our final year, we have NEWT's this year, they could decide what you do for the rest of your life,' Hermione began her rant that Harry and Ron had heard about seven dozen times since September, and considering it was only November, Harry wasn't sure what date but he was pretty sure it was November, that was quite a feat, even for Hermione.

'Bah!' Harry cried out suddenly his hands flailing in the air, effectively cutting off Hermione, 'Hermione, sister, baby, doll, sweetheart, love muffin of my bestest friend, second bestest friend. I love you, you know that right?' he asked and she nodded but he didn't give her time to reply. 'I know this is important I really do, but right now my brain,' here he tapped his skull with his index fingers, 'has ceased to function, it has stopped absorbing information. This might come as a shock to you but some people actually have a limit as to how much they can absorb. I've reached my limit, oh probably about six days ago!'

Harry paused and neither Hermione nor Ron spoke so Harry continued, 'So this is what I am going to do, I am going to pack up my stuff,' here Harry waved his hand and all of his things packed themselves neatly into his bag.

'Nice,' Ron commented, impressed.

Harry grinned, 'thanks!'

'Then I am going to go find myself a beverage, preferably with an alcohol content higher than, oh, a butterbeer.'

'That won't be hard,' Ron muttered.

'Then I am going to round up the seventh and eighth years and take over the great hall, after dinner,' he added when his stomach made an odd gargle rumble noise that even Ron's stomach had never made, 'and start something that involves the removal of clothes or copious amounts of snogging or supreme embarrassment mixed with retarded amounts of alcohol,' Harry finished as he stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. He turned to Ron, 'you coming?'

Ron stared at Harry stupidly for a moment, 'oh hells yes!' he crowed as he attempted to pack his things wandlessly, like Harry had done, he managed to get them all in his beg but with nowhere near the finesse that Harry had. Harry laughed at Ron's eagerness.

'You coming?' he asked looking at Hermione who looked like she was about to burst into tears. 'Come on, Shorty,' an odd nickname for a girl who was three inches taller than he was, 'I promise on,' Harry stopped and seemed to think, he turned to Ron, 'what day is it?'

'Thursday, mate,' Ron replied as he shifted his things around in his bag.

'So we don't have any classes tomorrow,' Harry stated and Ron just shook his head, 'and then it's Saturday,' he seemed to be talking to himself, 'Do we have practice on Sunday?'

'Yes, every Monday, Wednesday, every alternating Friday, so not tomorrow, and Sunday.' Ron replied automatically.

'So Monday we'll get back to this!' he finished excitedly. 'Well Monday for douche bag and I, and you can start on Sunday since we'll all be too hungover on Saturday to give a flying rat's ass about anything.'

Hermione still looked unsure, so Harry bit his bottom lip and looked quite petulant as he blinked his too long lashes and pouted. Suddenly the look was gone as something suddenly occurred to Harry.

'Oh, oh, oh! He'll be there and then you can, you know, do ,' he waved his hand around vaguely, 'whatever it is that you want to do, that thing you do when you like… and then you can also compare brain matter… there's always snogging…' Hermione looked faintly amused at Harry's attempt at English, she had already decided to go, realizing that everyone, including her needed a break and a fresh, non-malfunctioning brain, 'Rabbits!' Harry blurted excitedly, as he grinned like a fool and pointed at nothing, making Ron snicker.

Hermione gave a put upon sigh, 'fine,' she replied as she started to pack up. Harry and Ron cheered even as Madam Pince gave them a half hearted glare, before heading to her office to warn McGonagall of the debauchery that was going to take place after dinner.

Harry and Ron went around to older years that were in the library telling them to spread the word as Hermione packed up. Several more cheers rang out through the library and Hermione briefly wondered what she was getting into. There was a mass exodus from the library as everyone went to eat and change.

It took almost a half hour for the trio to get to their dorms and they were surprised to find that Seamus and Neville were getting ready and Dennis was trying to convince Colin to sneak him into the party.

'Creevey, Creevey,' Harry greeted as he slung his arms over the boys shoulders. Both boys had gotten over their hero warship of Harry but that didn't stop them both from having a bad case of Crushus Anxietus whenever Harry was anywhere near them, 'Denny, you are more than welcome to try to join us, but I can't guarantee that you'll be able to get in.' He grinned mischievously before he practically skipped up to his room.

'HA!' Dennis preened before he ran to his room to change. Colin pouted his way to the great hall.

The mad rush from the great hall as everyone wanted to add finishing touches to their outfits for the evening both irritated and amused the staff.

Harry had in fact asked McGonagall on one of his "bathroom" breaks earlier that day and he had coerced Snape and politely asked Charlie to supply the booze. Harry had argued that it was safer for them to get snot-faced drunk on school grounds than it was for them to sneak out to Hogsmeade for a pint or ten.

He figured the party tonight was the worst kept secret ever.

So at ten o'clock, after the professors made their last rounds of the dorms, making sure everyone was inside, the older students decided on a cunning plan to sneak out in groups of twos and threes.

To say that the students were surprised that the great hall had been decorated would be an understatement.

The great hall was set up like a club. Strobe lights, smoke machines and disco ball all accounted for.

Charlie Weasley, professor of Care of Magical Creatures, was at the helm, so to speak, in a raised dais acting as DJ.

Remus Lupin, re-instated professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, was at the bar, putting his skills as a bartender to good use.

And, most surprisingly, Severus Snape, deputy headmaster and Potion Master, was at the door, acting as bouncer. His disapproving glare/scowl enough to drive even the most determined sixth year away.

It had been decided that there should be supervision, in case anything got out of hand.

When all the eligible students were inside, Snape closed the doors and leaned against them, his wand in his hand should he need it.

At first the students all stood around awkwardly, the boys on one side, the girls on another before Harry, one of the last to arrive, on purpose, threw up his hands and grabbed Hermione's hand and headed for Remus.

They both downed whatever it was the Remus had given them before taking their second drink onto the dance floor and began to bounce. Snape was impressed that neither one spilled anything.

That seemed to open everything up because half the group went to the dance floor while the rest went to the bar.

Harry looked around in satisfaction, before he headed over to Snape. He looked around before he leaned up to whisper into Severus' ear, he gave the man a fleeting kiss before he turned and rushed back to the crowd.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, the rascal was going to pay something fierce, he opened the door, and a new crowd of students rushed in, fifth and sixth years flooded the room.

They were well prepared and just then the Patil twins appeared behind the bar, helping Remus.

Tomorrow the rest of the school, first to fourth years, would be in Hogsmeade, but tonight would be for the older students.

The younger students got butter beer and other "fake" drinks while the older students got the good stuff.

There were no house colours in the club and no one was better or worse than someone else.

Four hours later saw the group greatly diminished. Most of the fifth years had left around 12:30 and then people sort began to trickle out. By 2 in the morning the only ones left were the three teachers, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Theo, Luna and Ginny. Neville and Seamus had fallen asleep on one of the couches that had appeared. Seamus was curled against the slightly bigger boy. Hermione and Ginny had giggled incessantly and taken a load of photos before moving on to their next targets.

A drunken Harry was being held up by an equally drunk Draco as they thought they swayed to the music, but they were really just standing still, groping each other. Draco's hands were massaging Harry's arse as Harry's hands were busy massaging something else.

The pair shuddered together and Snape muttered a cleaning charm for them, both too drunk to pronounce it properly. He was too busy thinking of ways to punish his wayward lover to be angry with him.

Remus and Charlie were shaking with laughter.

Harry stumbled around, 'Theo!' he shouted with an attempt at an angry glare aimed in Theo's general direction. Theo flipped him a two fingered salute as he continued to try to suck Pansy's brain out through her mouth.

'Fuck you!' Harry replied as he and Draco tumbled into a mound of cushions, 'I dare you to catch Mrs. Norris and give her a bath!'

'And a shave!' Ron cried out from where he and Luna seemed to be trying to become one.

Theo glared at the redhead.

'And a shave!' Harry added gleefully.

Theo pulled away from Pansy and began a rant that Harry didn't care about, he was too busy staring at Severus, but he caught snatches of things like "kill", "allergy" and "bloody".

'I did my dare you have to do yours,' Harry stated as he turned half lidded eyes to the grumpy Slytherin.

'Do I have to do it now?' he whined, as Pansy laved attention onto his neck and ear.

'Yes!' several voices cried.

Theo grouched and deposited Pansy onto the couch with Ginny, who she promptly attached herself too. Pansy was, apparently, a very amorous drunk. Ginny didn't seem to mind.

'Go groom, pet groomer,' Draco offered trying to extricate himself from the limpet that was Harry, he was rather amorous too, and the fiendish cushions that wouldn't let him up.

Theo managed to stumble to the door and right into Severus. 'Mr. Nott, I would strongly suggest that you go back to Miss Parkinson and let the professionals groom the vicious beast.'

'There she is!' Ron and Luna blurted as they pointed to the far corner.

Suddenly, surprising all three sober men, the students made a mad dash for the corner. There was a feline yowl as the cat dashed for freedom. However, the students managed to corner the poor cat and Theo managed to grab her, despite the cats fervent protestations.

Harry grinned as he waved the professors away, they were torn between helping the cat and wanting to see what the students would do.

There was a mound of bubbles in the middle of the group and the three men sat back to watch.

When the buzzing started they each had a drink and were surprised to see that fur was actually flying.

The cat suddenly bolted, but the students crowed in triumph.

Mrs Norris was now the proud owner of a Lion cut, she had soft fluffy fur around her head and a puff on the end of her tail. She glared at the group of students that had dared to do this to her before she took a swipe, or several, at the men at the bar.

'Granger,' Theo snapped as they headed back to the couches and the slumbering duo.

'What Nott?' she tossed back.

'Who's the better in the sac, Potter or Weasley?' he asked with a leer.

Hermione smirked as she laid her head in Harry's lap, letting Ron massage her feet. Luna was curled into Ron's side, gently caressing whatever part of the redhead she could reach.

'I wouldn't know,' she smirked, 'I've only ever slept with Harry,' she leaned up into his touch as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Everyone stared at the trio in surprise, 'Care to explain?' Draco asked, 'because I'm pretty sure everyone thought you and the Weasel were together,' he stated, the hated name long having lost any heat.

'We were for about a week,' Ron offered, as he abandoned Hermione's feet to wrap his cleansed hands around Luna.

'Was this before or after you and Potter bumped uglies?' Pansy asked, sneering

'After,' Hermione replied, 'it was the August before sixth year, Ron was dating Lavender and Ginny was with Dean, and we were both nursing broken hearts. So offered each other comfort, lost our virginity together and helped each other get over our perceived heart ache.' She finished.

'Then three months later I was dating Ginny, and that lasted all of what was it, three days?' Harry asked, cheekily turning to said redhead.

'It was four and half, thank you very much!' she cried indignantly, throwing a pillow at Harry.

'And a fine four and half days it was,' Harry offered as he grinned unrepentantly.

'The best four and half days of your life, mister,' Ginny stated as she lifted her chin defiantly.

'The very best,' Harry agreed.

'So why did you split up?' Pansy asked, wanting all the details.

'Because, dating Harry was like dating my brother!' Ginny blurted, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

'When did you two start dating and what happened with Brown and why is Lovegood trying to get into your pants?' Draco asked, clearly confused with this soap opera.

'Well Brown and I parted ways when we caught her snogging Dean in an alcove outside Gryffindor. I waited the required four weeks before asking Hermione out and we lasted a whole week,' he puffed out his chest with pride, causing them to chuckle.

'Why did you split up?' Draco asked, just as eager for details as Pansy was.

'Because,' Hermione replied, 'dating Ron was like dating my brother!'

Laughter rang out around them.

'And Lovegood?' Draco asked expectantly, it was the only question not answered.

'He does this wicked thing with his tongue and he's hung like a unicorn,' Luna grinned as Ron blushed, and everyone snickered.

'So Ferret,' Ron started, the name said more in respect then out of anger, 'what's the deal with you and Parkinson?' Draco had ended up on the floor at Pansy's feet, and Ron had the impression that the blonde would be purring if he could with the way that Pansy stroked his hair.

'Well, my mother and his father had us engaged even before we were conceived and then when my mother died, my father broke the contract. He didn't want me to fall into a loveless marriage like he had,' Pansy replied.

Draco had to pull away from Pansy's hands in order to add his story, 'my mother just did the opposite of whatever my father wanted.'

'Nice,' Ron said, if a little sarcastically.

'Not everyone can have a peaceful, loving family,' Draco replied with a mild sneer.

'No, they can't,' Harry replied. Severus moved to hold the teenager but Remus grabbed his arm and held him back with a shake of his head.

'What would you know about it?' Draco snarled, bristling, Pansy and Theo tensed as well.

'Well my parents died when I was just a wee babe and then I was sent to live with people who could barely stand to look at me. They hated everything and anything that deviated from the norm in any way possible. Being magical was probably the worst sin imaginable, right up there with homosexuality and since I'm both I should have been drowned at birth but since I wasn't I was blamed for everything that ever went wrong, punished in any way possible,' Harry blurted.

'I'm sorry,' Draco offered, he hadn't been expecting that, none of them had been, 'I had no idea,' he stated.

'I know,' Harry seemed to deflate, and Hermione and Ginny were there to comfort him.

The group was silent for a few moments before Severus stood, 'it's late,' he began.

'Bah!' Harry waved the professor away, 'another round bar keep,' he announced to Remus who was quick to oblige.

Everyone stared at Harry who had just basically told their most feared professor to shut up and stuff it.

'Come join us, I know you want to,' Harry cajoled, as he, Hermione and Ginny went to grab hold of one of them, Ginny grabbed her brother, while Hermione helped Remus carry the drinks and Harry tried to crawl into Severus' lap as he tried to drag the stoic man to the couch.

'Harry, should you really be humping Professor Snape's leg?' Theo asked, eyeing the older man in trepidation, waiting for him to deduct every point Gryffindor has ever earned.

'Why wouldn't he, he'll just do it later anyway,' Snape replied, 'he's like a dog in heat, rutting against anything that'll stay still long enough.'

Harry didn't care as several of them started laughing; he just wanted that mouth on him.

The group stared in shock as Severus cupped Harry's arse and helped him wrap his legs around his waist, Harry placed kisses everywhere he could reach, though none came near Severus' lips.

'Oh my god!' Hermione suddenly shrieked, 'you're the Him!' she pointed an accusing finger at Severus.

'I am,' he replied, 'now, it is late, or more accurately early, I suggest that everyone get a few hours sleep before breakfast, if for no other reason so that the elves can clean up before then.'

Remus stood and stretched, 'I concur, I'm not as young as I used to be and the full moon is soon.'

'Bill been keeping you up late?' Charlie smirked, knowing what he and his brother had been doing.

'You've been listening, you should know,' Remus replied, causing Charlie to blush.

A triumphant cry of 'Ah ha!' caused them to turn to the bar. Harry and Draco were behind it and each was drinking directly from the bottle.

Severus and Charlie watched in fascination as Remus scrambled to stop them from drinking themselves into a coma.

'Oh fuck it,' Draco blurted, tossing his empty bottle onto the floor, before launching himself at Charlie. Everyone stared in shock at the pair.

The kiss caught the redhead by surprise but he was soon pressing Draco into the wall as the blonde wrapped his leg around his older man.

'Does anyone else get the feeling that they've done that before?' Pansy asked, just as surprised as the rest of them.

'See, I told we weren't the only ones,' Harry grinned up at Severus.

'Rascal,' he replied.

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened, 'I-oh sweet nifflers-I didn't, Sev, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get off with Draco, he was... and I just...' he scrambled for words.

Severus surprised everyone by cutting him off with a kiss.

'It's all right, Rascal,' he said softly, 'I'll think of a suitable punishment later, just don't make a habit of it.'

Harry buried himself into Severus chest, and with a slight wince Severus managed to remove Harry`s glasses that were digging into him.

'Charlie!' Draco was suddenly all big eyed and worried and almost teary.

Charlie pulled the blond into a hug, 'its okay my dragon, it was sort of hot watching the pair of you together, just don't make a habit of it.' He echoed Severus' words. He loved the blond, more than he was willing to admit at the moment, but he did and he would do anything to make him happy.

'I do believe it's time everyone gets to bed,' Severus announced as Harry let out another yawn and Ginny and Hermione and Theo followed suit.

'Charlie can take us,' Ginny stated as she locked her arm with her brother, Hermione took his other arm.

'You three come with me,' Severus stated as he rounded up Theo and Pansy, who were making eyes at each other, and Draco who was trying to elbow is way into the Gryffindor sandwich with Charlie as the filling.

'I'd like to take Luna to her tower,' Ron requested, he seemed to be of the more sober persuasion.

'Come on then, the sooner we leave the sooner I can get to bed,' Remus replied, opening the door.

'Yes, and the sooner the elves can set up for breakfast.' Severus stated.

Harry surprised Charlie by hoping onto his back, 'gak! Harry!' he tried to yell at the teen on his back but the surprisingly strong grip around his neck and the almost sudden dead weight cut him off.

'Is he asleep?' Charlie asked slightly taken aback.

Ginny and Hermione prodded the sleeping man but it was Severus who replied, 'it would appear so,' he didn't bother trying to hide his amusement.

Remus shook his head and followed Luna and Ron out into the hall. They disappeared up the stairs a few minutes later.

'Good night,' Charlie offered to the others.

'Good morning, would be more appropriate,' Severus countered, and Charlie snickered before following Hermione and Ginny up the stairs and out of sight.

'No, I will absolutely not carry you anywhere,' Severus stated as he turned away from a surprised if slightly guilty looking Draco. He hadn't actually thought about it but when Severus had denied him he had thought it had been a good idea.

'But Uncle Sev,' he whined as he latched onto the man's arm. Pansy and Theo were already ahead of them, talking softly as they held hands.

Harry was first aware of something dead and fuzzy trying to get out of his mouth.

He coughed and hacked himself into consciousness as he tried to dislodge the dead fuzzy thing, and when he could breath comfortably he found the sky blue potion sitting on the table by his bed.

He gave grateful grin that couldn't be seen and downed the potion before making his way to the bathroom.

He was significantly less gross feeling when he emerged to find his roommates all blearily staring at their own phials of sky blue potion.

'It's a hangover remedy,' Harry announced overly loudly as he gathered his bag for the day.

'Must you be so...' Neville started to complain but he couldn't think of a suitable insult for Harry. Neville and Greg had gotten into a drinking contest and Neville couldn't remember who won. Or how he had ended up in bed.

'Perky,' Seamus offered, he had downed his potion and was heading for his own refresherizing regime.

'I passed out after you did _and _got less sleep, so really who should be complaining?' Harry stated as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

Neville flipped him off as he followed Seamus into the bathroom.

'Where are you going?' Ron asked as he gathered his own toiletry things.

'Shopping with the girls, then I have a detention with Snape,' Harry replied, leering at the thought of his "detention" later.

'So that part wasn't a dream then,' Ron replied.

Harry bristled, 'No, it wasn't, and if you have a prob-'

Ron gave a laugh, 'no, mate, I don't have a problem, I was just hoping that you rutting against Malfoy had been the result of too much beer,' Ron offered with a grin.

'Urgh, don't remind me of that,' Harry replied as he pretended to gag.

Ron laughed and he and Dean headed into the bathroom.

Harry headed to the common room where Ginny and Hermione were waiting for him and together they headed to the great hall for lunch.

While in Hogsmeade, they ran into Ron who was with Luna, who were browsing through the new Quidditch store, Seamus who was wandering around with Neville, Pansy and Theo. Seamus had greeted Ginny with a kiss and Neville had done the same to Hermione, surprising the poor girl as he spun her around before dipping her, kissing her passionately. When he let her up they were both beet red, but grinning madly, they made plans to meet for dinner before they went their separate ways, both grinning like loons.

They greeted several other students throughout town and stocked up on supplies, chocolate and an assortment of other things that they were pretty sure they didn't really need, but wanted anyway.

They made it back to the castle just before 6 and they had time to deposit their purchases in their rooms before freshening up and going down to dinner.

Hermione blushed and grinned when Neville kissed her knuckles in greeting and escorted her back into Hogsmeade. The older students were free to go as they pleased, something that they used sparingly because having permission to do something didn't mean you had to do it.

Harry went to dinner with the others, all the while watching his older lover at the head table as he had what seemed to be an animated conversation with McGonagall and Remus.

Severus suddenly looked over at Harry and the younger man gave him a toothy grin, Snape scowled, just to keep up appearances, and turned his attention back to his companions.

Almost 23.6 minutes later, Harry counted, Severus stood and excused himself from the table. Several other professors had already left and one or two others stood when Severus had.

Harry counted to thirty before he was on his feet and out the door.

He had been rock hard since Severus had scowled at him. Bastard had done it on purpose.

It didn't take Harry long to get to Severus' office and when he did he was grabbed by the front of his robes and hoisted onto a desk.

Severus had had the chicken in the white wine sauce he loved. Harry sucked on the older man's tongue as Severus fingers worked on Harry's robes.

Harry moaned when fingers brushed his freshly pierced nipple and Severus began to explore his mouth, tasting the chicken pot pie that his rascal was so fond of.

Severus' hands traversed the lightly muscled chest and toned sides before cupping Harry's arse and pulling him forward as he thrust his own hips into that hidden erection.

'Sev'rus,' Harry breathed tilting his head back, giving Severus full access to his throat. Severus licked up that long tempting column as he rubbed against the younger man.

Harry clutched at Severus' shoulders as the older man rutted into him.

They groaned together and Harry jerked as he coated the inside of his trousers. Severus grinned as he nipped and sucked at Harry's throat.

Harry didn't know if he wanted to collapse against Severus or the desk or what he wanted to do. He somehow managed to wriggle himself off the desk and drop to his knees.

He deftly undid Severus' trousers not caring that the heavy teaching robes were already undone.

The kittenish lick that Harry gave to the leaking tip caused Severus to moan and stumble back until he hit another desk.

Harry followed and licked up Severus' hard cock, before suckling on the head. Severus had one hand clutching the edge of the desk as his other hand curled into Harry's silky hair.

For his part Harry slid as much of his mouth onto that hard length as he could before wrapping his hand around the rest of it. His tongue dipped into the slit and Severus bucked into the mouth.

Before Severus lost it, he managed to hoist the young man back to his feet.

They exchanged another heated kiss and Severus spun the pliant younger man around and pushed his trousers down to his knees.

Severus groaned at the sight that met him, his boy had prepared himself and was still wearing the purple and blue plug. Severus ran his hand over the pale globes before squeezing them.

Harry pushed back into Severus' hands. 'Please Sev,' he moaned wantonly.

'Hush,' Severus soothed as he caressed Harry's back, having pulled the shirt off Harry's shoulders. Harry whined, causing Severus to rub himself against Harry's thigh. Severus pulled the plug out of Harry, only to slam it back inside.

Harry cried out and pushed back as Severus began to toy with him and the plug.

'Please!' Harry begged, 'need you, please, Sev, in me, in me, in me,' he chanted.

Severus had no other choice but to comply, and leaving the plug in Harry he slid in alongside it.

Harry clutched at the far edge of the desk and pushed back against the beautiful burn in his arse as Severus gave short, shallow thrusts.

'Fuck me, you bastard!' Harry shouted in frustration.

'Patience, my rascal,' Severus said softly, as he covered the boy's body with his.

'So badly, too long!' Harry whimpered as he clutched at the desk and at Severus' arse, wanting to get the man to _move_!

'It's only been a day,' Severus replied, Harry could hear the grin.

'Shut up! Just fuck me already!' Harry demanded, and Severus chuckled.

'Patience,' Severus stated again, one hand went to his pocket while the other went to Harry's renewed erection. Show off his skills in multitasking, Severus continued his shallow thrusting as he nibbled on Harry's throat and ear as he skilfully inserted the stainless steel cock plug into Harry's cock.

Harry was overwhelmed; there was no other way to describe it. Before he could decide if he wanted to thrust back against the cock that was in his arse or if he wanted to crab his cock and stroke it raw.

His decision was made for him when Severus took his hands in his and began to thrust into Harry at a brutal pace. Harry pushed back meeting Severus thrust for thrust.

Severus moved both of Harry's hands to one of his and began to fondle the ring that adorned Harry's right nipple. It was still sensitive so he was gentle, only lightly tugging on the metal.

Harry, if he hadn't had the cock plug in, would had spurted onto the desk as it was he just sort of leaked out around the plug.

The rippling muscles around Severus' cock, as always, pushed Severus over the edge, filling Harry's arse, causing the young man to give a blissful moan.

'You're such a slut,' Severus whispered to him as they lay across the desk, the edge digging into Harry's stomach.

'But I'm your slut,' Harry countered as he tried to wriggle out from under Severus.

'That you are,' Severus agreed as he lifted Harry easily, and carried him to their bathroom.

'Everyone will know by tomorrow,' Harry said as he settled against Severus.

'That was the plan, was it not,' Severus replied, setting Harry on his feet in the shower.

Harry grinned as he helped Severus strip. They leaned on each other as they pulled off the other's socks.

Severus reached around Harry to turn on the water and Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and languidly kissed the older man as the water cascaded over them.

Severus' hands roamed over the young, muscular body causing him to moan, and wrap a leg around Severus' thigh trying to get closer to Severus.

The potion master grinned into the kiss, his hands cupping that perfect arse of his, gently massaging it, his fingers ghosted over that still stretched hole.

Harry rocked wanting that finger in him and the feeling of Severus' cock against his.

Severus' spun them around and pressed Harry into the wall. He rutted against the younger man in his arms as he locked his legs around Severus.

He could believe he was hard again so soon. Reaching down he let Harry lead the kiss as he guided himself into Harry again.

'Love you, Sev,' Harry moaned into Severus' throat the older man sucked and licked at Harry's throat.

'Love you, Harry,' Severus replied as he fumbled behind him and turned off the water.

They, or rather, Severus stumbled from the stall and slowly lowered them to the ground. Severus gently and slowly thrust in to Harry as they whispered devotions to the other.

They had no idea how long they lay there, as Severus pumped into Harry, taking him, them, to the brink and then pulling them back, only to start it again. Severus pulled Harry into up so he was sitting in his lap, riding Severus' cock. It was like that as they whispered their love to each other, as Harry's cock rubbed against Severus stomach and Severus' cock filled Harry each time he drove it in and he impaled himself.

They sat on the floor of the bathroom for a few minutes as they just simply held each other, Harry buried in Severus' neck and Severus in Harry's hair.

'We should probably actually shower,' Severus murmured into the brunet's nest of unruliness.

'Comfy,' Harry protested even as Severus stood on shaky legs. Harry whined as Severus slipped out of him.

'We'll get Dobby to bring your things down tomorrow.' Severus coaxed the compliant young man into the shower stall again.

Severus washed Harry with slow, gentle affection, lathering his hair and rinsing him with care. Harry had come awake with the washing and he took the cloth from Severus and began to wash him with just as much care as Severus had shown.

They dried the other off before stumbling into bed.

'So I can live here?' Harry asked as they settled themselves around and entangled with each other.

'Yes, Rascal, you can live here, because you already haven't spent too much time here already,' Severus replied, with only a small amount of sarcasm, as he tightened his hold on Harry.

The pair was soon asleep and somewhere, several stories above another couple was wrapped up in each other in satiated sleep.

* * *

_I might be persuaded to "continue" this... expand on it... or something?_


End file.
